1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a software analysis system. More particularly, the present invention is related to a method, a system, and a computer readable storage medium for determining and visualizing a total order relation of nodes in a structured document.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, needs for analyzing user operation behavior have been increasing in order to allow users, including visually impaired users, to enjoy net surfing and the like. In cases of a structured document such as a web page, correct estimation, based on log information on user information, requires an order relation between the nodes included in the structured document.
The log information includes information including the history of movements between the nodes in the web page recorded by use of an expanded browser function. The log information also includes: information about operations of a user; and information on a relation of relative positions of a node corresponding to the current position of a user-operated cursor and a node corresponding to a cursor's next position, where both nodes are in the structured document.
For example, a document of a web page is structured with structure tags assigned in the HTML source. Specifically, the document is structured in a manner that each of various components of the web page, including texts and images, are assigned with structure tags, such as “heading,” “paragraph,” and “part desired to be emphasized.”
In estimating of an order relation between nodes in a structured document, it is possible to specify a partial order relation between nodes, i.e., a relation of relative positions of a node corresponding to the current position of a user-operated cursor and a node corresponding to a cursor's next position. The partial order relation estimation, however, is difficult to discretely determine a total order relation, which includes the partial order relation between the nodes even when the target structured document is assumed to have a “correct total order.”
For example, if a structured document has a tree structure, it is difficult to determine a total order relation without including any inconsistency between an actual order relation between nodes and a order relation of the nodes estimated based on log information. When nodes are added or deleted dynamically, the estimation of the order relation between the nodes becomes difficult.